


Baile De Invierno

by Nocturnal_Fox



Series: A Moonlit Hillside [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Gen, Inseguridades adolescentes, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 15:13:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnal_Fox/pseuds/Nocturnal_Fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>11.- Un momento bajo las luces de un salón y  musica</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baile De Invierno

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry por el retardo, no tengo excusa u.u. Pronto más... momentos no retardos XD

**~BAILE DE INVIERNO~**

No es algo que le importara mucho, a fin de cuentas solo se trataba de un simple baile de escuela al que nadie le daba mucha importancia, por lo que Stiles no albergó demasiadas expectativas con respecto a ese evento, de la misma forma en que venía haciendo desde que se enfrentó a su primer evento social en la escuela.

Así que simplemente lo deja caer como si no fuera la gran cosa, como si solo hablara del clima o del pésimo color en la camisa de Scott, en medio de la última reunión de la manada entre los horarios de caza en el bosque y la preparación para la siguiente luna llena. Nadie se inmuta ante el cambio tan repentino de tema, el convivir con Stiles es lo que les ha acarreado después de tanto tiempo, ya nadie se sorprende por sus comentarios fuera de tema.

Por lo que en menos de dos segundos Lydia está sumida en una disección bastante profunda sobre los tipos de vestidos perfectos para la ocasión, rebatiendo ciertos puntos con Erika y Allison que también están muy atentas a ello, aconsejando que quizá el purpura no sea un buen color para ellas dado su tono de piel. Jackson solo rueda los ojos y asiente cuando Lydia le pregunta si ya consiguió su traje color blanco, Scott e Isaac se alejan un poco porque ninguno ha siquiera pensado en encontrar un traje y Boyd, bueno, a Boyd no parece afectarle nada en particular por lo que Stiles no está seguro de lo que siente con respecto al baile.

Derek simplemente le mira como si le hubiese salido una segunda cabeza contestando que él no baila, por lo que Stiles se da por respondido. Derek no va a asistir al baile de invierno con él, simple y claro.

Un tiro certero al cesto de sus inseguridades.

Y tampoco es como si esperara una respuesta afirmativa, era plenamente consciente que Derek no era una persona de salir a lugares públicos, mucho menos a un sitio donde estaría rodeado de puros adolescentes, que no era un gran cambio en su rutina del día a día, pero estaba seguro que tantos olores mezclados probablemente lo terminarían volviendo loco, sin contar con la pésima música que pondrían.

O eso es lo que se decía a sí mismo para distraerse del ardor en su pecho, resultado de la negativa tan rotunda de Derek. Esa tarde no se despide de Derek al terminar la reunión, de nadie en realidad, simplemente se sube al Jeep sin prestar atención a nada, más concentrado en que su ritmo cardiaco no delate su repentino estado de ánimo. Solo que su silencio es un claro indicador de que algo anda mal.

Cuando su padre le pregunta si asistirá al baile unas horas más tarde se ve tentado a decir que no, que se quedara en casa como el adolescente patético que es, pero rápidamente decide que no. No va a compadecerse porque su novio no quiso asistir con él a un estúpido baile, por lo que se prepara lo mejor que puede y termina asistiendo con su padre en la camioneta negra que rara vez usa en lugar de la patrulla.

Esa noche el sheriff será un chaperón junto con la madre de Scott, por lo que se ha puesto un viejo traje para no desentonar demasiado con el ambiente.

\- ¿Te encontraras ahí con Derek? – le pregunta su padre cuando apenas han dejado la calle que conduce a su casa.

Es en esos momentos en los que Stiles hubiese deseado no contarle nada a su padre sobre su relación con Derek para evitarse ese tipo de situaciones incomodas.

\- El no baila. – responde, enfurruñándose en el asiento del copiloto sin importarle si se ve infantil o como la típica novia adolescente.

Su padre no dice nada en un primer momento, solo mantiene la mirada fija en la carretera con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. No es preocupación lo que hay en su rostro, Stiles ha visto muchas veces ese tipo de expresión en la cara de su padre como para saber, sin temor a equivocarse, que lo que su padre siente en esos momentos no es otra cosa que pena.

Muy en el fondo el sheriff no le daba muchas esperanzas a la relación, por lo que es inevitable que sienta un poco de pena por Stiles. Derek no se veía del tipo de salir a fiestas o reuniones de ese tipo, y un baile escolar estaba obviamente fuera de toda discusión. Aunque también cabía la posibilidad de que no hubiese asistido para evitar que la gente hablara a sus espaldas y empezara a decir cosas que no eran. Evitándole futuros problemas a Stiles.

\- Bueno, podrás bailar con cualquier chica… o chico. No podrá molestarse dado que no quiso asistir contigo.

\- No quiero bailar con nadie que no sea él, papá, la única razón por la que me anime a comprar este estúpido traje fue porque quería asistir con él. – confiesa, más molesto que un momento atrás porque realmente si se había hecho ilusiones, si tenía expectativas y sueños de adolescente con respecto a ese baile.

Puede que fuera muy maduro para algunas cosas, pero al final del día seguía siendo un adolescente y por lo tanto había cosas que no podía evitar. Y el bailar con su primer novio de verdad delante de todo el instituto era una de ellas.

Solo que obviamente nunca conto con la negativa del novio en cuestión.

\- ¿Te has puesto a pensar que quizá no quiso venir para evitar… problemas? – intercedió su padre por Derek, algo que en la vida había imaginado hacer.

\- ¿Qué problemas puede haber? – preguntó Stiles, y el sheriff se sorprendió de lo ingenuo que su hijo podía ser algunas veces.

\- Stiles, Derek es casi cinco años mayor que tú, sin contar que eres menor de edad. Ese tipo de cosas suelen… llamar la atención de la gente.

La cara que pone Stiles le deja claro al sheriff que obviamente no había pensado en aquello, y por un momento luce avergonzado porque _en definitiva_ debió pensar en eso. Desde el comienzo se había hecho a la idea de que su relación con Derek iba a ser difícil, pero se acababa de dar cuenta que las dificultades no solo los incluían a ellos dos, sino también al resto de la gente que los rodeaba.

\- Si yo fuera una chica no sería tan trágico. – murmuró, indignado ante la sola idea de ser criticado por amar a Derek y que Derek le ame a él.

\- Sería igual de escandaloso, Stiles, esto solo es diferente porque los dos son chicos y porque uno de ellos es el hijo del sheriff. Simplemente llama más la atención de lo que normalmente haría, sin contar que Derek no es precisamente el chico ideal.

\- Para mí lo es.

\- Estoy seguro de eso, Stiles, pero el resto del mundo no piensa igual.

\- Pues que se joda el mundo.

\- ¡Stiles, ese lenguaje!

\- Lo siento, pero es la verdad. Por su culpa no podre bailar con mi novio esta noche y estaré solo toda la velada. – repuso, igual de indignado pero menos molesto que al inicio. Lo que era un alivio para el sheriff, no sabía cómo iba a manejar a Stiles con una depresión amorosa.

\- Estarán el resto de tus amigos, ¿no?

\- Tú sabes que no es lo mismo.

\- No, no es lo mismo. Solo intenta no pensar demasiado en ello, ¿está bien?

No muy seguro de poder cumplir con aquello Stiles asintió, aun debatiéndose entre sí era una mejor idea decirle a su padre que dieran la vuelta y volvieran a casa, solo que minutos después estaban llegando al instituto.

*****

Cuando entró al gimnasio Stiles no pudo evitar fijarse en las telas traslucidas que cruzaban toda la parte superior del mismo, simulando, lo que él creía, era una aurora boreal o algo parecido. Todo el lugar estaba apenas iluminado por los reflectores del escenario y las pequeñas luces blancas repartidas por todo el lugar, los motivos de copos de nieve y arboles blancos esparcidos estratégicamente le daban la impresión de estar en un bosque después de una nevada. Sintiendo un pequeño escozor en el pecho porque el bosque le recordaba a Derek, y en cómo habría sido el bailar con él ahí mismo, rodeados de arboles falsos y copos de nieve hechos de hielo seco y purpurina.

Lydia realmente se había esforzado en la decoración porque no pudo evitarse sentirse impresionado. Inclusive se las había arreglado para contratar una banda decente y no solo al DJ de siempre.

Sin perder mucho tiempo se unió a Scott y Allison, quienes habían sido los primeros en llegar junto con Lydia y Jackson, al resto no se les veía por ningún lado y por el momento no le preocupaba, todavía era lo suficientemente temprano para que se unieran a ellos.

Solo que después de veinte minutos de charla insustancial, y miradas entre las dos parejas que no hicieron más que ponerle incomodo, Stiles decidió apartarse con la excusa de que necesitaba tomar algo. Realmente pudo no haber dicho absolutamente nada por todo el caso que le hicieron de tan ensimismados que estaban entre sí. Sin importarle mucho el ser ignorado, e intentando fuertemente no pensar en Derek, Stiles se encaminó hacia la mesa donde se hallaba el ponche, sirviéndose con desgano un vaso para después solo sentarse en una de las tantas sillas repartidas por las orillas.

Realmente no esperaba bailar con nadie, y de esa forma al menos podía evitar estar cerca de las dos parejas para sumirse en su miseria con tranquilidad.

\- Es un desperdicio que te hayas vestido tan bien para que te la pases ahí sentado, ¿no crees? – le asaltó una voz a su costado un buen tiempo más tarde, cuando giro la cabeza para averiguar de quien se trataba se encontró con los ojos y la sonrisa de Erika, quien portaba un vestido azul oscuro bastante ceñido a su figura y su cabello peinado de tal forma que le caía todo hacia la derecha del rostro y sus ondas naturales se veían más remarcadas que nunca.

Después de superar la impresión de ver a Erika tan hermosa, Stiles se encogió de hombros como si no fuera la gran cosa el quedarse sentando en un rincón oscuro.

\- Realmente no me estoy quejando, ya estoy acostumbrado a estar siempre sentado en los bailes.

\- Pues yo no, bueno, aunque es el primer baile al que asisto no quiero pasármelo sentada. – dijo Erika, como si hubiese decido en ese momento que Stiles sería su pareja, o eso le pareció a él, porque de un momento a otro se vio arrastrado hacia la pista por la mano de Erika.

Sin siquiera darse cuenta un baile se convirtió en tres, seguidos de una ronda de risas que no espero tener dado todo el panorama inicial. La incipiente aura de tristeza que le había estado rondando fue completamente desplazada por la rubia, quien estaba tan contenta como él, sin duda alguna Erika estaba decidida a pasarla lo mejor posible en su primer baile después de años de no asistir a ninguno por temor a tener un ataque frente a toda la escuela. Y sin duda él no iba a arruinarle el momento.

Solo que pasado un tiempo más su pareja de baile le fue robada por Isaac, quien por las obvias razones tampoco había asistido a un baile escolar, y Stiles ciertamente no tuvo el corazón de negarse. Después de todo, el bienestar de todos ellos se había vuelto una prioridad para él por todo aquello de ser el compañero del Alpha, aunque Stiles no sentía aquello como una carga. Si era sincero consigo mismo siempre había buscado que todas las personas a su alrededor estuvieran lo mejor posible.

El ejemplo más claro era su padre, y en últimos tiempos también Derek.

Pero al pensar en él, inevitablemente la tristeza regreso con toda su fuerza y toda la alegría que había conseguido bailando con Erika se evaporó. Stiles quería estar con Derek, deseaba compartir todo eso con él y nadie más, pero tampoco se podía permitir ser egoísta o irresponsable, después de la conversación con su padre entendía las razones de Derek, si es que las tenia, pero no por ello se sentía mejor de no estar con él.

Tras un largo suspiro, y mucho menos alegre que antes, decidió regresar a la silla vacía que había abandonado, quedando atrapado entre la masa de adolescentes que bailaban a su alrededor; observando el vaivén de las luces a su alrededor, contemplando el brillo que arrancaban de aquí y allá cada vez que pasaban por las decoraciones invernales.

A unos cuantos metros de él podía ver como su padre bailaba con la madre de Scott, Stiles esperaba en silencio que por fin se armara de valor y la invitara a salir de una buena vez para que dejara de suspirar cada vez que la veía pasar.

No había terminado de dar dos pasos entre esa turba que se movía cuando una mano le tomó del brazo y lo obligó a girarse, Stiles no había terminado de registrar el movimiento cuando sintió las manos de Lydia rodear su cuerpo y se topo con sus ojos verdes viéndolo fijamente.

\- ¿Sabes que no debes estar triste en un baile organizado por mí, cierto? – le preguntó, haciendo que ambos se empezaran a mover al compas de la música que sonaba en esos momentos. – Es algo así como una falta de respeto.

Si Stiles hubiese continuado enamorado de Lydia quizá para ese entonces ya habría sufrido algún tipo de paro cardiaco o algo por el estilo solo por la sorpresa de verse tan cerca de ella y de lo impactantemente que estaba, lo cual ya había notado al entrar, pero Lydia siempre iba a tener un efecto especial en él no importa cuántas veces la mirara en un solo día. Cosas de la adolescencia o de las cenizas del enamoramiento.

\- No estoy triste. – dijo rápidamente, quizá demasiado como para poder ocultar la decepción que aun le persistía y, que en efecto, le hacía estar triste.

\- ¿Vas a venir a mentirme a estas alturas? – preguntó la pelirroja levantando una ceja con reproche. – Stiles, te conozco incluso mejor que tú mismo así que evítame toda la charla sobre sentimientos y dime que estas así por Derek para que lo siguiente que hagamos tenga una buena justificación.

\- ¿Hagamos? – y Stiles no puede evitar que cierta nota de pánico se le escape al decir aquello; últimamente se ha percatado que las ideas de Lydia suelen llevarle a un desastre.

\- Tú confía. – se limita a responder Lydia, pero Stiles no puede evitar pensar en hacer todo lo contrario. Su instinto de supervivencia trabaja horas extras debido a ese tipo de situaciones. Aparentemente su respuesta no fue necesaria después de aquello, al menos no cuando Lydia recargo su cabeza en su hombro y dio por terminada la conversación.

No es hasta una pieza de baile más tarde que Stiles se da cuenta de lo que estaban planeando para él, sintiendo un momento de pánico absoluto cuando Isaac se acerco hasta ellos y comenzó a bailar con él, seguido más tarde de Jackson, Erika, Allison y Scott.

La manada había decidido ser su pareja en el baile al no tener una propia, y Stiles hubiese saltado de alegría por ser el único chico del baile por el que se peleaban en la pista de no ser porque en su mente persistía insidiosamente el deseo de bailar con Derek.

Llegó un punto en el que dejo de registrar quien era su compañero de turno, limitándose a dejarse guiar por la pista entre giros, saltos y algunos pisotones para desestimar los esfuerzos de todos. Intentando por todos los medios que su rostro no reflejara el cómo se sentía por dentro.

\- Deberías sonreír un poco, todos se están esforzando por hacerte pasar una buena noche. – le dijo una voz tremendamente familiar, aunque inesperada, justo en el oído.

Por un leve instante Stiles no dijo absolutamente nada, más preocupado por mantener sus ojos abiertos para asegurarse de que no estaba soñando. ¿Cómo demonios había terminado bailando con Danny?

Y más importante, ¿Desde cuándo Danny había empezado a sentirse cómodo con su cercanía? Había pensado que el chico le tenía fobia o algo.

\- Yo… realmente no… no sé… lo siento. – balbuceó, mostrándose genuinamente arrepentido. –Ni siquiera debí haberme presentado. – masculló entre dientes, sintiéndose muy estúpido de repente por haber asistido cuando de verdad no veía razón para ello, no sin Derek pegado él.

\- Bueno, mi novio terminó ayer conmigo y se presentó con mi compañero en la clase de física, pero ni siquiera eso me detuvo de asistir. – le dijo Danny, como si con eso intentara hacerle ver que las cosas podían ser peor.

Stiles le miro durante un largo momento en el que Danny le sostuvo la mirada y le sonrió. Danny para Stiles siempre había sido un pequeño enigma con toda esa paciencia que parecía no acabársele, que le hacía ser la persona perfecta para ser el mejor amigo de Jackson, sus modales impecables que lo hacían brillar en cualquier sitio y esa afabilidad innata que hacía que todo el mundo lo quisiera apenas cruzaban una mirada con él.

Danny era todo lo que Stiles había querido ser en un momento dado, pero con la mala fortuna de ser la única persona a la cual este no toleraba cerca.

\- Supongo que no es el fin del mundo. – se atrevió a decir, sonriéndole devuelta, no muy seguro de que hacer a continuación. Si era sincero Danny le ponía un poco nervioso, y no quería arruinar su primera oportunidad de una charla decente.

\- No, no lo es. Y todos ellos están intentando que no te la pases tan mal, lo cual hace que todo sea menos malo porque a pesar de todo hay gente que se preocupa por estar a tu lado. – quizá fuera porque estaba dolorosamente sensible esa noche, pero Stiles se percató de un dejo anhelante en la voz de Danny, un atisbo de algo más que hizo a su estomago encogerse un poco dolorosamente.

\- Yo estoy aquí para ti, si eso sirve de algo. – se escuchó decir, ganándose una mirada sorprendida de Danny, como si no se esperara el ser consolado por Stiles cuando él había acudido a hacer eso mismo con él.

\- Entonces supongo que la noche no está saliendo tan mal como lo imaginamos al principio, ¿no?

Danny y el bailaron dos canciones más en un silencio cómodo, saltando comentarios como _"No sabía que realmente te gustaran los chicos"_ o _"¿Por qué siempre huías de mi?"_ Que recibieron contestación entre risas y uno que otro sonrojo, porque enterarse de que fuiste la fantasía romántica de alguien cuando ya tienes novio es algo que le saca los colores a cualquiera. Incluido al que confiesa.

La euforia del baile no les duró demasiado, al menos no cuando cambias de pareja tres veces en un solo minuto, y tras cinco canciones, y más pisotones de los que hubiese esperado, Stiles estaba casi rogándole a su padre para que regresaran a casa. Agradecía enormemente a la manada al completo, y a Danny, el que quisieran hacerle sentir mejor, pero ciertamente ya no estaba para soportar otra ronda de baile en la que sus pies fueran castigados.

Estaba tan concentrado buscando su padre, y en la visión de todas las parejas circular por la pista que no se dio cuenta que había alguien frente a él hasta que dio de lleno contra esa persona, chocando con tal fuerza que casi termino en el suelo de no haber sido por la mano que le sujeto por el brazo y le mantuvo en su sitio sin esfuerzo.

Estaba empezando a deshacerse en disculpas cuando levantó el rostro y se quedo sin habla, mirando completamente sorprendido a unos ojos verdes que conocía a la perfección, y que le miraban con cierta diversión.

\- D-Derek… ¡Derek! – casi grito, cuando su mente se cercioro de que no era una alucinación suya y Derek, su novio, el que le había dicho que no bailaba y que por lo tanto no asistiría a ese tonto baile, se encontraba frente a él. - Creí que no vendrías, ¡dijiste que no vendrías!

No quería que saliera de tal forma, pero no había podido evitar que aquello sonara como un reclamo. A fin de cuentas y tras la noche que había pasado, se sentía con el derecho de reclamarle ciertas cosas y frustrar sus sueños adolescentes.

\- Yo nunca dije eso. – se limitó a contestar con tranquilidad, consiguiendo que Stiles se molestara un poco más por la falta de interés que ponía a su actual estado emocional.

\- Dijiste que no bailabas. – siseo mirando fijamente a Derek, sin importarle que para esas alturas los que estaban a su alrededor comenzaban a prestarle atención a la más que atractiva presencia de su novio.

\- Porque no soy muy bueno en ello, nunca dije que no iba a venir, eso lo supusiste tú. – dijo Derek, clavándole el dedo índice en el pecho para recalcarle su mala suposición.

\- ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste entonces?! – puede que este sonando como una chica, pero en esos momentos no le importa en lo más mínimo.

\- Cuando quise hacerlo te habías ido y después, cuando quise ir a recogerte, te estabas marchando con tu padre. Y para cuando llegué aquí estabas bailando con medio mundo y no quise interrumpir. – explicó Derek sin elevar el tono de su voz, Stiles por su parte estaba sintiéndose un poco, mucho muy, estúpido y avergonzado.

\- Solo baile con la manada. – se excusó. – Pudiste acercarte antes.

\- Pude, pero entonces empezaste a bailar con Danny y…

\- ¿Y…? – le instó Stiles, un poco ávido por averiguar qué era lo que no le decía.

\- Dijiste que estabas ahí para él. – zanjó, apartando la mirada por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaban ahí.

\- Porque es mi amigo y siempre estoy para mis amigos, aunque aparentemente mi novio se tomó su tiempo para estar para mí. Lo dejó su novio ayer, Derek, discúlpame si me sentí un poco identificado.

\- Yo no te he dejado…

\- No, pero dijiste _"No bailo"_

Se está comportando de una forma inmadura, no lo va a negar, pero realmente quería bailar toda la noche con Derek delante de todos. Y la falta de comunicación le arruinó la que pudo haber sido la mejor noche de su vida.

\- Lo siento. – le susurró Derek, pegándolo a su cuerpo con un brazo. Solo para comenzar a balancearse sin moverse de aquel sitio. – Aún queda tiempo… para lo que desees hacer.

\- No vuelvas a hacerme esto. – murmuró Stiles a su vez, reposando la cabeza en el hombro de Derek, claudicando quizá más rápido de lo que debiera pero realmente deseando bailar con él.

\- Siempre y cuando no vuelvas a suponer cosas que no son basándote en una simple frase. – se burló Derek en voz baja. La mirada de todos encima de ellos solo para el gusto de Stiles, quien sonreía contra la tela.

\- Oh, cállate y baila, Hale. – contestó Stiles, golpeando el pecho de Derek con su mano, sintiéndose realmente feliz en lo que parecía ser la primera vez en esa noche.

Después de todo, quizá la noche aun pudiese ser la mejor de su vida.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments?


End file.
